


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort gone wrong, Don't Like Don't Read, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Transformation, Werewolf Yang Jeongin | I.N, Witch Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, painful transformation, protective Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**4:35 PM**

"....And remember make sure you're all back at the dorm before sunset,got it?"

Seungmin blinked twice before realizing where he was,which was the dorm. _I didn't realize that I spaced out._ He thought. _I hope that I didn't miss anything important._


End file.
